


Four and Thirteen

by you_lynxed_it



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/you_lynxed_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Four Hogwarts houses, thirteen friends. Seventeen, obviously." In which Jihan is the terrible idea of a Slytherin/Hufflepuff couple, Soonseok is the even worse idea of a Griffindor/Hufflepuff couple, and Jicheol is literally the worst idea of a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff couple.<br/>Crossposted on AsianFanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arithmetic (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo there!  
> Is that what kids these days say? 'Yo there'? 'What up, dawg'? 'Hello from the other side'? 'Take me to the top and straight down like a gyro drop'?  
> Anyways, here's a guide.  
> Hufflepuff: Jisoo, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Minghao  
> Slytherin: Jeonghan, Hansol, Wonwoo  
> Ravenclaw: Jihoon, Chan, Jun  
> Gryffindor: Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seungkwan
> 
> Have fun reading, don't do drugs, keep living the diamond life.

"So, is this our squad?"

Seungcheol flails his hands around at the twelve students around him. They're laying in some grassy area on Hogwarts grounds, just reading/eating/annoying Jeonghan (last one applies only to Hansol).

Jihoon looks briefly up from his book. "What is... what?"

"A squad. Whatever." Seungcheol shakes his head. "It's like a group of friends that are super tight?"

Minghao, who's a Chinese transfer student and therefore is not familiar with the strange usage of the word 'tight', narrows his eyes in confusion. "Tight? Like... glue?"

"No. Tight as in close," Seungcheol explains, a ridiculously serious expression on his face. "I mean, we meet up every day under this weird tree."

"Well, we were here first," Jeonghan snaps. "Me and Jisoo. And then your stupid face showed up here."

"And then my little half-bro, Hansollie followed me!" Seungcheol continues, ignoring the insult. "And then his friends, Chan and Seungkwan."

"I came to keep an eye on Chan, and I regret it deeply," Jihoon grumbles.

"Then Jisoo had to be a nice person and bring along Seokmin and his stupid boyfriend Soonyoung," Jeonghan grouses.

"Then I invited Mingyu and Wonwoo!" Soonyoung pipes up.

"And Minghao and Junhui came from China and accidentally landed in the tree," Jisoo finishes serenely, petting Minghao's hair like the Hufflepuff he is.

"And now we hang out here, like, every day," Seungcheol says. "So, we're tight."

"Stop saying 'tight', oh my god," Jihoon groans. 

"What about you stop saying 'oh my god', young man," Jisoo says sternly. Jihoon rolls his eyes and returns to his book.

"Anyways, if we're tight, then we're a squad!" Seungcheol exclaims, grinning at everyone sweetly. "And a squad needs to have a name."

"Why?"

"So that we can be identified. What about Fifteen? Thirteen members and one tree."

"You're kidding me." Jihoon slams his book shut, and everyone flinches. 

"What?"

"Thirteen plus one is fourteen, you dumbass! It's basic arithmetic! And why would you even include the tree? That's so fu-"

"Lee Jihoon!" Jisoo snaps. "Your behaviour is absolutely terrible today!"

"Sorry, mom." Jihoon rolls his eyes and opens his textbook again.

"Don't speak to him in that tone of voice!" Jeonghan hisses.

"Sorry, dad."

"Hey, I'm the dad!" Seungcheol shouts indignantly. "Anyways, fine. What about Seventeen?"

Silence.

"Why?"

"Four Hogwarts houses, thirteen friends. Seventeen, obviously."

"Seungcheol, you're actually really dumb," Jihoon snorts, flipping to another page in his textbook. "Remember when you said that squids have eight arms?"

"Well, excuse me, Mister Ravenclaw," Seungcheol whines, "I think it's a very good name for our squad! Coincidentally, a group of squids is called a squad."

"No, it's called a shoal," Jihoon corrects. "Also, please do not use 'squad' in that context ever again."

"It's what the muggle kids are doing now. They say 'this is my squad' and 'turn down for what?' and 'my eyebrows are on fleek'."

Silence.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let you take Muggle Studies."

"I learned a lot in that class. I'm smart now," Seungcheol says proudly. 

Silence.

"Wait, squids don't have eight arms?"

"Chan, restrain me before I kill this loser."


	2. Butterbeer

“I think Santa is actually really cool,” Seungcheol says, stifling a yawn into his pillow. “Hey, anyone want to stay up tomorrow and wait for Santa?” He looks around the Hufflepuff dorm room hopefully, but his three roommates- Minghao, Jisoo, and Seokmin- seem otherwise occupied.

“Of course,” Jisoo says absentmindedly, fingers threading through Minghao’s hair. “Minghao, dear, I think I just found half a candy cane stuck in your hair.”

“Candy cane fight with Seungkwan,” Minghao explains calmly, eyes drooping shut.

“Hey, Jisoo, can you pass me that candy cane?” Seungcheol rolls over on his bed and almost squashes Minghao’s foot.

Jisoo makes a face. “It’s kind of stuck to his hair.”

“Candy cane?” Seokmin’s head pops up from his muddle of blankets. “Can I have one?”

“This is actually mildly concerning.” Jisoo rubs his sugar-sticky hand on his robes and grabs his wand. “Here, I’ll help you.”

As Jisoo begins to weave shimmering tendrils of magic into Minghao’s hair, Seokmin yawns and sits up.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Quarter to six.”

“Huh. I should leave in half an hour,” Seokmin mutters to himself, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

“Why?” Jisoo winces as the candy cane splits with a crack, half of it falling out of Minghao’s hair. 

“I have to meet up with Soonyoung at half past six.”

“You lucky kid.” Seungcheol shakes his head. “You get to meet up with your crush, but I can’t even get two metres within Jihoon.”

The dorm room is completely silent.

The other half of the candy cane falls to the floor and shatters into three pieces.

“You like Jihoon?” Seokmin splutters out, scrambling out of his blanket pile. “Oh my gosh!”

Minghao giggles wildly and joins Seokmin, the both of them tackling Seungcheol as the eldest yelps. Jisoo snorts and tucks his wand away, pulling out a book. This might take a while.

“N-no! I just… meant that I couldn’t approach Jihoon!” Seungcheol wriggles out of Seokmin’s iron grip, only to be met by Minghao’s mischievous grin. “Nope, no tickling! No-ahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooo!”

“Leave him alone, boys,” Jisoo commands, not looking up from his book. Reluctantly, Minghao and Seokmin climb off, leaving Seungcheol with messed-up hair and cheeks as pink as Jihoon’s hair.

“Seungcheol and Jihoon sitting in a tree-”

“No!”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G-”

“Stop it!” Seungcheol rolls away like an angry burrito.

“First comes love-” Seokmin sings.

“Then comes marriage!” Minghao joins in.

“Then comes Chan in a baby carriage!” The two younger Hufflepuffs giggle like schoolgirls.

“No respect towards your elders.” Seungcheol smooths his clothes out, wrinkling his nose as he tries to re-tie his tie. “Besides, Jihoon can never love me. Or marry me. Or adopt Chan with me.”

“There’s still hope,” Seokmin puts in helpfully. “You two can get together; I can feel it! Confess to him!”

Seungcheol frowns. “I’m not confessing to him!”

“C’mon, hyung.” Seokmin flutters his eyelashes. “You should confess at Hogsmeade tomorrow- it’ll be perfect!”

“No way.” Seungcheol flops onto his bed miserably. “He’ll say no.”

“Give him a pickup line!” Seokmin elbows Minghao. “Hey, Ming, what was it that Hansol said to you?”

“Are you a burrito? Because you give me a weird feeling in my stomach,” Minghao recites, sharing a gleeful look with Seokmin.

“Hansol said that? My brother?” Seungcheol grins proudly. “We may have different fathers, but our mother has passed down to us the art of awesome pickup lines.”

“So, use it with Jihoon.” Seokmin looks at him expectantly. “He’ll love it.”

“He’ll hate it!” Seungcheol wails, burying his face in his patchwork pillow. “C’mon, Jihoon is a Ravenclaw- he likes cool, smart stuff!”

“I heard this one from Junhui,” Minghao pipes up hopefully.

“Yes! He’s a Ravenclaw; he’s super duper smart.” Seungcheol nods. “Go ahead.”

“Are you a thirty-degree angle? Because you’re acute-y.”

Seungcheol looks blankly at him, forehead creasing. “I don’t get it.”

“Thirty degree angles are acute,” Seokmin explains.

“A cute what?”

“No, they’re acute.”

“A cute what?”

“A cute nothing! There are types of angles, like obtuse, right, and acute.”

“A cute what?”

Seokmin throws his hands up, frustrated. “I give up.”

“You’re sixteen, hyung; how do you not know what acute means?” Minghao says disbelievingly.

Seungcheol shrugs. “I failed my third year Arithmancy class. Professor Vector was so mad with me that she threw a table at me. I think it actually hit my head, and made me dumber.”

“Gosh, what’s the point of ‘smart’ pickup lines if you don’t understand them?”

“No, no, no, I got it. All I have to say is ‘are you a ninety-degree angle? Because you’re acute-y.”

“A ninety-degree angle is a right angle,” Seokmin says patiently. “Not an acute angle.”

“Pshh, whatever. Not like I’m gonna confess to him anyways.”

“Yes, you are,” Minghao insists. “Hmm… in China, if a friend needs help courting a lady, usually we set up group dinners. During the dinner, the rest of the friends try to make the guy seem good so that the girl will like him.”

“Jihoon isn’t a girl.”

“Doesn’t matter. Works with any couple.”

“I don’t think I want my friends involved in my love life.”

“Too bad! We’re already involved!”

“This is too complicated!” Seungcheol tries one last time, but it’s in vain- Seokmin and Minghao are facing him with twin smiles.

“Lunch. Tomorrow. We’ll help you. Try a couple of pickup lines.”

As the two younger Hufflepuffs start to babble excitedly to each other, Seungcheol pouts and turns to face Jisoo.

“What do you think?”

Jisoo looks up from his book and gives him a kind smile. “I don’t think you need all of that. Just follow your heart and you’ll find where you’re meant to be.”

“Just follow your heart and you’ll find where you’re meant to be,” Seungcheol repeats. “That’s really deep and stuff. Thanks, mom.”

“No problem.”

Seungcheol sighs. “I hope I don’t regret letting them try and set me up with Jihoon.”

 

_I regret letting them try and set me up with Jihoon._

“Seungcheol-hyung is so cool!” Seokmin shouts, frightening a couple of first-years that skitter by. “He’s the best. Right, Minghao?”

“Of course!” Minghao nods. “Seungcheol-hyung would be the best boyfriend. I’d totally date him.”

Seungcheol chokes on his pasta. Jisoo pats him on the back.

“He’s boyfriend material,” Seokmin swoons, and this time Soonyoung sends Seungcheol a dirty look.

_Crap. Change the subject!_

“The weather sure is nice today, huh?”

“There’s wet snow,” Jihoon snaps at him, and Seungcheol shrinks back.

_I should just never open my mouth again._

“Speaking of the weather, Seungcheol-hyung is super cool!”

“Now, now, Seokmin, Minghao,” Jisoo says sternly. “Let’s leave Seungcheol alone.”

As the other Hufflepuffs turn reluctantly away to talk to their other friends, Jisoo winks at Seungcheol.

_Gosh, Jisoo, thank you. Time to work my pickup lines on him!_

Seungcheol turns to Jihoon. “Hey, babe, wanna go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get drunk on Butterbeer?”

“You can’t get drunk on Butterbeer, you dumbass,” Jihoon snaps, standing up. “Gosh, I think my brain is starting to lose cells just by talking to you.”

“Tough luck, buddy,” Seokmin whispers to him as Jihoon walks away. “Maybe next time?”

 

“I love Hogsmeade!”

“Shush, Jimin!” 

“Oops. Sorry.”

“Where’s Honeydukes?”

“Up your butt!”

“Jimin!”

“Oops. Sorry again.”

Jisoo muffles his laughter as his three Hufflepuff friends- Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok- bicker amongst themselves. They’re walking in Hogsmeade, trying to find Honeydukes, but they’re smothered in the rather large crowd.

“You’re stupid!”

“No, you are!”

“Shut up, Taehyung!”

“Boys, behave,” Jisoo reprimands, despite the fact that only one of them is younger than him. “We’re in a public place, and we have to represent Hogwarts well.”

“Sorry, mom,” the three students chorus. It’s quieter for a while, and Jisoo sighs in relief.

“Jisoo, Jisoo!” Jimin tugs at his sleeve. “That boy over there is staring at you.”

“Is he?” Jisoo replies, unconcerned.

“He’s a Hogwarts student,” Hoseok adds. “A Slytherin, I think.”

“Oh?” Jisoo turns around and sure enough, Yoon Jeonghan is standing across from the street, piercing eyes focused on them.

“Do you know him, hyung? Is he your boyfriend?”

“D-don’t be silly, Taehyung,” Jisoo stammers, cheeks tinted pink. “Hey, I’m just going to go use the bathroom, okay?”

“He’s going to see his boyfriend,” Taehyung stage-whispers, and the three of them giggle at Jisoo’s darkening blush.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort! Run along, you rascals.”

As the three Hufflepuffs walk away, tittering, Jisoo slips through the crowd and makes his way to the other side of the street.

Jeonghan is waiting for him, looking amused. “You ditched your friends for me.” He nods at the retreating backs of Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok. “Why’d you come over here?”

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying?” Jimin says lightly, smiling at him.

“What saying?”

“Just follow your heart and you’ll find where you’re meant to be.” Jisoo turns away quickly, trying to hide his blush. “Now, let’s go to the Three Broomsticks.”

“How cute.” Jeonghan chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Butterbeer?”

“Butterbeer.”

 

Seungcheol hurries through the crowd along the snow-speckled street, trying desperately to find Jihoon. _Gosh, I knew this wasn’t a good idea._

A mop of pink hair flashes in and out of sight.

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol chases after it, heart pounding. “Hey, Jihoon!”

He pushes through the sea of people, but it’s in vain- Jihoon is gone.

Sighing, he turns around and heads to the Three Broomsticks.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Jisoo says sympathetically, patting the mess that is Seungcheol. “It’ll be okay.”

As soon as he turns around to order for them, Jeonghan leans down to hiss in Seungcheol’s ear.

“You asshole, we were on a date!”

“Sorry,” Seungcheol mumbles dejectedly. “I just…”

“Shut your cakehole.” Jeonghan gives him one last glare, then smiles sweetly again as Jisoo turns around.

“I’ve ordered three Butterbeers, a smoked turkey leg for Jeonghan, and fish and chips for Seungcheol. Sounds good?”

“Smoked turkey leg? Aww, babe, you know me so well,” Jeonghan coos, kissing him.

Seungcheol looks up briefly from his blob of misery. “Thanks, Jisoo. Might wanna make that five Butterbeers, though. I’m going to drink my troubles away; getting drunk solves everything, right?”

“You still can’t get drunk on Butterbeer, dear,” Jisoo says patiently. “But five Butterbeers it is.”

Seungcheol groans and lets his head hit the counter again. _Sometimes, I wish I could start the day over._


	3. Chocolate

Contrary to popular belief, Hufflepuffs are not stupid.

In fact, most Hufflepuffs are of average intelligence; it’s only Seungcheol that is of less-than-average intelligence. Alas, poor Seungcheol drags their reputation down. 

So Seokmin, as a Hufflepuff, is not stupid. In fact, he’s rather clever. 

He can tell that Soonyoung likes him, first of all. How cute! Seokmin also likes Soonyoung, therefore the problem should be solved. They should be together, doing lots of PDA and grossing their friends out.

But nooooooo. Soonyoung has to be a stupidhead and ignore Seokmin’s obvious hints.

Yesterday, they met in the gardens at half past six, like they usually did. 

_“Isn’t the sunset beautiful?” Seokmin swooned, fluttering his eyelashes like an idiot._

_Soonyoung knelt down and caressed the plush petals of a red rose. “Yeah. You know what else is beautiful?”_

_Seokmin giggled. “I don’t know, what?” Finally, the confession!_

_“...This rose. Like really, it’s red. Like Gryffindor. That’s super swag.”_

Honestly, Soonyoung is about as perceptive as a burrito.

Currently, Seokmin and Soonyoung are walking around Honeydukes, looking around. Seokmin taps his companion on the shoulder.

“Soonyoungie, what are you going to get?”

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Soonyoung taps his chin thoughtfully. “Cockroach Clusters?”

“Oh, cool.” Seokmin suppresses a shiver. “I was actually thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“What do you want for Christmas?” _Please say me. Please say me._

Soonyoung swirls around to face him, robes billowing charismatically. Seokmin nearly drools.

“You know what, Seokmin? All I want for Christmas is you…”

Seokmin flashes his shy smile and prepares for a kiss.

“...tube to be allowed in Hogwarts.”

_Wait, what?_

“What?” Seokmin says aloud, staring disbelievingly at his crush. Soonyoung nods eagerly.

“You heard me, right? All I want for Christmas is YouTube to be allowed in Hogwarts. Man, I miss using the internet at home. Watching K-Pop videos. I love 2NE1 so much. They’re so hot. Have you ever watched-”

“Soonyoung!” Seokmin is annoyed as all hell.

“Oh, sorry.” Soonyoung blinks. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“Well.” Seokmin clears his throat and readies his flirty expression. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Silence.

“Haha, that’s cute.” Soonyoung pats him on the head. “Hey, have you ever heard of Park Bom? Wow, she is my queen. My wife. My senpai.”

_I think I just got rejected._

Seokmin sighs and tries to keep up with Soonyoung. “Wow. She sure sounds cool.”

“Yep. But not as cool as…”

Seokmin waits for it.

“CL! I mean, Bom is suuuper beautiful in a different way, but CL just rocks that swag. You know?”

“Okay,” Seokmin says wearily. “Are you done choosing your treat?”

“I don’t know.” Soonyoung picks up a treat in each hand. “I mean, Chocolate Cauldrons are really awesome.”

“Okay. Let’s go pay.”

“Hey, you know what’s even sweeter than Chocolate Cauldrons?” Soonyoung sends him a toothy smile, and Seokmin lights up with hope.

“What?”

“Fudge Flies! Those things, oh man, they can sure give you a sugar rush.”

_Maybe next time, Seokminnie. Maybe next time._

 

“Seungcheol was calling for you.”

“Don’t care,” Jihoon says shortly, kicking snow off of his heels. “Not my business. Not your business, either.”

“I know.” Junhui wipes off the snow that Jihoon had kicked onto his robes. “I’m just telling you. He seemed sort of dejected.”

“Okay.”

Junhui pushes his glasses further up his face and peers behind them. “Does he, perhaps, like you?”

“It’s not very smart to continue to push me,” Jihoon snaps. Beside them, Chan’s eyes widen. It’s considered one of the greatest insults to call a Ravenclaw stupid, and Jihoon knows it.

“I know,” Junhui says calmly. “I’m not trying to intrude.”

“Well, you’re failing.” 

The three Ravenclaws walk farther and farther away, until the crowd thins out and the snow piles higher.

“I’m simply suggesting that you treat him a little better.” 

Jihoon scowls darkly. “Why should I?”

“He’s only human, Jihoon.”

“God, you sound like a Hufflepuff. Piss off.”

“Oh, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon is lucky that Junhui has a nearly nonexistent temper. 

“Jihoon-hyung.” Chan tugs on his robes. “Don’t be impolite.”

“You brat, you can’t tell me what to do. Be quiet.”

“Jihoon, all I’m asking is for you to give him a chance.” 

“Why should I?”

“Oh, you know Choi Seungcheol. Has the biggest heart in Hogwarts and all that.” Junhui smiles. “I suppose it would be rather cruel to break it. Right, Jihoon?”

“My mother tried to give me a conscience. As you can tell, she failed.” Jihoon stomps on a wilting sprig of surviving lavender. “Now, please, let’s talk about something else.”

 

“Hey, Seungcheol.” Jisoo looks around nervously at all of the empty chairs; vacated by students and occupied by strange-looking old men. “I think we should go.”

“No-oo,” Seungcheol whines, playing with Jisoo’s nails. “Don’t wanna.”

“Are you...” Jisoo squints at him judgingly. “Drunk?”

“No.” Seungcheol hiccups, then wails. “I’m ti-ired.”

“Follow me back to Hogwarts and you can have a nice long nap, yeah?”

“But mo-om!”

“No buts. C’mon, when we get back to Hogwarts I’ll give you all the candy canes I bought today.”

“All of ‘em?” Seungcheol perks up. “Even the shiny red ones?”

“Yes, even the shiny red ones. Let’s go, now.”

“Don’t wanna.” Seungcheol’s head, meet table. Table, Seungcheol’s head. “Wanna sleeeep.” And then he’s snoring. Dammit.

“Come on now, Seungcheol. We have to go back to Hogwarts.” Jisoo pulls on the sleeve of his friend’s robes, trying to bring him back to the land of the living.

Madam Rosmerta, who is wiping a glass clean, turns to peer skeptically at the two Hufflepuffs.

“I didn’t give him alcohol by accident, did I? What did he order? How old is he?”

“I hope not, Butterbeer, and sixteen. I think? Yes.”

“How many Butterbeers did he have?”

“Eight,” Jisoo says regretfully, wiping the drool off of Seungcheol’s face with a napkin. 

“Ahh. Just tired, then.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, we must be taking up space. We’ll go now.”

“It doesn’t matter, lad.” Madam Rosmerta puts down the glass and picks up another. “Can you carry him?”

“I hope.” Jisoo huffs out a short-lived sigh and tries to haul Seungcheol onto his back. Unfortunately, Jisoo is shorter and lighter, and his knees buckle as soon as Seungcheol’s sixty-six kilograms hit him. 

_Oh nooooooo._

Jisoo gathers himself and tries to straighten his wobbly legs, but to no avail; Seungcheol is dead weight on his back.

He takes a step.

And another.

Eventually, Jisoo manages to drag him out of the inn/pub, wincing as Seungcheol’s drool hits his shoulder.

“Eww, that’s gross. Seungcheol, wake up, ple-ease.” 

Five steps forwards.

Many curious stares from various patrons.

Ten more.

Jisoo wheezes and nearly doubles over.

_This is it. This is how I die. What will my tombstone say? ‘Died because Seungcheol is too dang fat’. Ooh, sorry, that’s really mean. Ahhhhh I can feel my spleen rupturing-_

“Woah. Careful, there.” And suddenly all of the weight is gone and Jisoo is free to collapse. “Gosh, Seungcheol is so damn heavy. Jisoo, are you okay?”

Jisoo looks up blearily into Jeonghan’s eyes. Amusement is flickering in there, as well as- concern?

Jeonghan is concerned for him?

Woah. That’s so blush-inducing.

“Ahem.” Jisoo quickly stands up straight, eyes widening as he sees his boyfriend. Jeonghan has Seungcheol slung over one shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and is not breaking a sweat. It looks so effortless and cool that Jisoo nearly drools.

Then he realizes that Jeonghan had asked a question.

“Oh!” Jisoo blushes and hurries to straighten his robes out. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you. For helping me, I mean.”

“No problem.” Jeonghan’s ponytail is lying casually over one shoulder, giving him the effortlessly rugged look of a lumberjack. Or something. Yeah, Jisoo’s not exactly good with words.

“Wait.” Jisoo blinks, then pouts. “Why’d you ditch me at the Three Broomsticks in the first place? You could have helped me carry him from the start!” Ah, yes, that was right! Jeonghan had left halfway through, muttering about a bathroom break, and had never come back.

“Ah.” Jeonghan laughs awkwardly. “Well, I’ll tell you about that later. Right now, we should head back.”

“Oh. Right.” Flustered, Jisoo dusts off his robes and hurries after them, blending into the crowd of Hogwarts students waiting to head back to the dorms.

 

“So, this is it.” Jeonghan turns to face Jisoo, Seungcheol’s head lolling around with him. “I hope you have Hufflepuff friends to help you carry him?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” With that, Jeonghan dumps Seungcheol unceremoniously onto the floor. Butt-first

“Oh my gosh!” Jisoo squeaks as Seungcheol hits the ground with a solid smack.

“He’s fine.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

Seungcheol groans, rubbing his neck. “Wh-what? Even?”

“Anyways.” Jeonghan flashes an innocent smile at Jisoo. “The reason I left was to get you your Christmas present.”

“What?”

Jeonghan reaches into his robes and pulls out a ribbon-decked box of-

“Honeydukes’ Best Chocolate,” Jisoo reads aloud, eyes widening. “Oh, Jeonghan, thank you!”

“No problem.” Jeonghan gives him that half-smirk, then turns to leave, robes billowing out.

“W-wait!” Jisoo calls after him, brows furrowing in realization. “I never got you your Christmas present!”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Jeonghan winks at him over his shoulder. “You spending the entire day with me was the best present I got.”

Jisoo blushes and clutches the box of chocolate to his chest, watching Jeonghan disappear down the corridor.

“Oh, young love, how sweet,” Seungcheol sighs. “Hey, Jisoo, how many Butterbeers did I drink?”

“Eight. Why?”

“Um. I really need to go to the washroom.”

“Oh, Seungcheol.”


	4. Denial

“Aww, Seungcheol, you’re going home for winter break?” 

“Yep.” Seungcheol grimaces as he attempts to shove the lid of the suitcase down. There’s several boxes of chocolate squeezing through the mesh and tumbling onto the floor. “Mum’s coming to the station to pick me and Hansol up.”

“Hansol and I,” Seokmin corrects idly, then freezes as both Jisoo and Seungcheol stare at him. “Oops, sorry. Carry on.”

"Seokmin, you're not a Ravenclaw. You don't know crap about grammar," Seungcheol grumbles, wincing as a CL poster slips through his clumsy fingers. "I'm ninety percent sure that Jihoon said it was 'me and Hansol'." 

“Do you need help?” Jisoo stares as the chocolate continues to evade Seungcheol’s beefy hands. 

“Yeeeeah.”

Jisoo lifts his wand and with a flick of the wrist, the chocolate obediently tucks itself into the suitcase, the zipper trailing close behind it.

“Wow. Coolio.” Seungcheol scratches his head. “Thanks a bunch.”

“So when’s the Hogwarts Express leaving?”

“Noon, I think.”

Jisoo stares at him. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Well, then, you have fifteen minutes to get your butt to Hogsmeade Station.”

“...Oh.”

“Well, hurry up and have fun.”

“...Umm…”

“...You don’t know how to get there, do you?”

“...No.”

“Oh, Seungcheol,” Jisoo sighs, standing up. “C’mon, let’s take you to Hansol. I have a feeling that he’ll be just as late.”

 

True enough, Jisoo and Seungcheol are hurrying down the corridor when they bump into Jeonghan and Hansol, who look just as frazzled. 

“What are you doing here?” Jisoo says incredulously.

“Stupid Hansol wanted to find stupid Seungcheol,” Jeonghan grumbles. 

“Well, that’s good. Seungcheol, Hansol, you should hurry to Hogsmeade Station.”

The two half-brothers bolt down the halls. Jisoo turns to look at Jeonghan bashfully.

“Would you like to walk down to the gardens?”

“Well, uhh.” Jeonghan smiles sheepishly and gestures to his suitcase. “I actually have to go too.”

Jisoo ducks his head, trying not to look crestfallen. “Oh. Well, have fun.”

“Wait.” Jeonghan grabs his arm. “Remember the box of chocolate I gave you?”

“Yes?”

“There’s a card at the bottom. Read it.” And with a wink and a smirk, Jeonghan is gone, sprinting after Seungcheol and Hansol.

 

“Man, it’s so lonely around here,” Seungkwan whines. “Hanging around the tree isn’t fun when half of us are missing.”

“Who’s here anyways?” Seokmin looks around. 

Junhui raises a hand. He and Minghao are lying under the tree, reading some Chinese book on spells. “I’m here.”

“Me too,” Minghao pipes up.

“Me three,” Seokmin says, catching on.

“Me four,” Jisoo calls out.

“...Me five,” Jihoon says reluctantly.

“Me seven!”

Everyone turns to stare at Soonyoung.

“Soonyoungie, six comes after five,” Seokmin says, with an air of patience not unlike Jisoo’s. 

“Oh. Me six.”

“You’re almost as stupid as Seungcheol,” Jihoon grumbles. “And that’s saying something. Jisoo, don’t pet my hair.”

“I still think that you need to give Seungcheol-hyung a chance.” Junhui flips the page in the book, ignoring Minghao’s whines. “Minghao, read this page first.”

“Seungcheol is a very nice person,” Jisoo pipes up, sorting out a knot in Jihoon’s bangs. “He’s been so sad lately. You should at least be a little nicer to him.”

“Whatever.” Jihoon ignores the slight pang in his heart. “I said, don’t touch my hair.” Jisoo retracts his hands quickly.

"Just because Jeonghan-hyung isn’t here to kill you doesn’t mean you can bully Jisoo-hyung,” Seokmin says reproachfully. “And you always treat Seungcheol-hyung so badly. He deserves better.”

“Yeah, so why doesn’t he go fall in love with someone else?”

“It doesn’t work that way, Jihoon.”

“Well, then it’s his fault for falling in love with someone who’s an unlovable asshole.” 

The group is awkwardly silent.

“Jihoon,” Junhui says finally. “You are an asshole.”

“Thanks.”

“But you are not unlovable.”

“Two compliments in five seconds. More than I’ve ever gotten in my entire life.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “But please don’t lie to me. I’m as lovable as a cactus.”

“Oh, Jihoon,” Jisoo says finally, giving him a sad look. “You’re not unlovable.” 

“Says who?”

“Seungcheol, for one,” Soonyoung snorts. Seokmin hits him lightly on the head.

“Oh, shut up, you idiot,” Jihoon growls, but then stops, forehead creasing in frustration. “See? I can’t help myself from saying stuff like that! No wonder nobody likes me.”

“We like you,” Jisoo protests, grabbing Jihoon’s hand.

“And Seungcheol _really_ likes you,” Soonyoung adds. This time, Jihoon himself pushes Soonyoung’s face into the tree.

“Oww. I didn’t know you could get splinters in your face.”

“My point is,” Jisoo says calmly, pulling Soonyoung off of the tree, “You should believe in yourself. You’re not unlovable. In fact, you may be the most lovable person on the planet.”

“Jihoon? Lovable? Haha-” 

“Don’t say a word or I’m pushing those damn splinters so deep in your face that even your grandchildren will be talking about it,” Jihoon warns.

“Jihoon, really.” Jisoo tugs on the younger boy’s robes. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

Jihoon’s face goes through a variety of emotions: from angry to pleased to angrily pleased.

“Please don’t call me that. But thank you? I guess. But no.”

“Even cactuses are lovable,” Seokmin says optimistically. 

“They’re called cacti, but yes.” Junhui is nodding. “You may be prickly on the outside, but you don’t need any attention or coddling to flourish. Also, you are made up of a lot of water.”

“And camels eat you,” Seokmin adds, grinning brightly.

“N- you know what? Sure,” Junhui sighs. “See, Jihoon? People love cacti.”

“That’s oddly encouraging.” Jihoon pats him on the shoulder. “Thanks. That makes me feel loved.”

“So does Seungcheol!” Soonyoung shouts.

Jihoon pushes him into a ditch.

 

 

“Jisoo-hyung, I have some your chocolate please?”

“Whatever you like, Minghao,” Jisoo says absentmindedly, flipping through his old spellbook. _Are there any spells in here to wrap presents magically? I hope so, because if I have to wrap Seokmin’s gift by hand I’m going to cry. What if-_

“Oh my gosh!” Minghao yells suddenly, and Jisoo’s head snaps up, alarmed. Seokmin scampers over to the younger Hufflepuff, curious.

“What is it?” 

“There is ...card at bottom. _From Jeonghan_ ,” Minghao reads aloud, and Jisoo’s heart drops to his stomach.

_Oh nooo._

“Oh!” Seokmin squeals, and he carefully removes the card from the box of chocolate. “Oh, how cute. Ahh, let’s see. Minghao, do you want to practice your Korean?”

“Okay!”

“Read this card.”

“Okay!” Minghao peers at the first word. “ _Dearest Jisoo…_ ”

“Hahaha, no, Minghao, dear. Let’s do something else, yeah?” Jisoo tries. “Let’s go play in the gardens.”

“ _By the time you see this, I will already be on the train back home. I hope you won’t be too lonely without me, hahaha. I will be lonely without you._ ”

“Aww,” Seokmin squeals, and Minghao shushes him, peering closer at the next sentence.

“ _I hope you have a wonderful holiday. I wish we could spend it together, drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace like last year. That was one of the best memories of my life._ ”

Jisoo stops protesting and lapses into an embarrassed silence, covering his scarlet cheeks with his hands.

“ _However, you know how per_ -” Minghao squints. “per… par… pant…”

“Persistent,” Seokmin pipes up, then frowns. “Wait, Jeonghan-hyung knows the word persistent?”

“Maybe Chan wrote this letter for him,” Minghao says, and Seokmin nods.

“Makes sense. Continue.”

“ _However, you know how persistent my parents are. I know I’ll be thinking about you the entire time I’m away from you. Okay, Chan, that’s the end of the paragraph. No, don’t write that down. No, don’t write that down either. Dammit, Chan._ ” Minghao and Seokmin giggle. 

“ _Anyways, my love for you is like a train. It hits me in the heart every day. You are like a flowering flower because you are always a flower. Flowers are very beautiful. So are you. Sorry, Chan got annoyed with my cheesiness and left so I have nobody to correct my similes. I rlly like you and I hope you feel the same way. Please expect letters and a gift on Christmas morning. I have too much room and no more words so I am just going to draw us together. I hope you like it._ ”

“Jeonghan-hyung is such a romantic!” Seokmin sighs. “I didn’t know Slytherins could be such softies.”

Jisoo clears his throat, fully embarrassed. “Okay, that’s enough. Seokmin, don’t you have a date to go on?”

“Later, hyung,” Seokmin whines. “Minghao, let me see the picture.”

“Okay.”

[](http://s1307.photobucket.com/user/RiverFawn/media/Jihan_zpsaxefaawz.jpg.html)

“Awwww,” Seokmin and Minghao chorus. 

“You two; stealing my card!” Jisoo grabs the box from them, blushing. 

“You have to send a letter back,” Seokmin begs.

“Mind your own business, Seokminnie.”

“Please, hyung.” Minghao sends him big puppy dog eyes. “He deserves it, right?”

“You two, go away. I’ve had enough of you.”

“We’ll go away if you write the letter.”

Jisoo flushes. “Fine! Naughty kids. I’ll do it.” He grabs a fresh sheet of parchment paper and a quill and gets to work, scribbling furiously.

“That’s the spirit.” Seokmin stands up and grabs his Hufflepuff scarf. “Anyways, half past six, gotta go meet Soonyoung.”

“Have fun!” Minghao chirps. “Anyways, Jisoo-hyung, you should start with ‘my beloved estranged lover…’”

“I should really stop you from reading those trashy romance novels.”

“Or maybe, ‘my much-loved husband’...”

 

“Soonyo-ung!” Seokmin calls, voice breaking as he trips over a root. “Soonyoung, where are you?”

“Here!” The voice is slightly muffled, and Seokmin rounds the corner to find Soonyoung stuffing his face with chocolate.

“Seokminnie!”

Seokmin giggles. “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t eat dinner because I was too busy cleaning the mud and splinters off of my face.” Soonyoung pouts. “I’m super hungry.”

“I thought you might be.” Seokmin lays down his bag and starts sifting through it as Soonyoung sighs. 

“Ahh, I wish I could go back to Honeydukes. I really want to get-”

“Fudge Flies?” And then Seokmin is waving a box of them in front of his face.

Soonyoung blinks in awe. “How’d you know?”

“I know you, Kwon Soonyoung. You little mischief-maker.” Seokmin laughs, all shiny white teeth and scrunched up eyes, and Soonyoung feels his heart stopping in his chest.

Screw the Fudge Flies. He’s in love with Lee Seokmin.

Wait.

No, he can’t like Seokmin! Seokmin’s probably not even gay oh my god he likes Lee Seokmin and his smile so much what the hell.

Crap.

Soonyoung feels his heart start to race as Seokmin hands him the Fudge Flies, and then starts to pull bread and cheese and all sorts of things out of his bag. Oh gosh, he likes Lee Seokmin. Does the Hufflepuff know? He can’t let him know.

“Um, earth to Soonyoung?”

“Mmmm-uh-what?” Soonyoung stammers, caught off guard. “I’m not acting weird. What is weird? Is it a fruit? I don’t know. Can I eat it? I also don’t know.”

Seokmin stares at him strangely. “What?”

“What? Nothing. Continue.”

“Eat, silly.”

And it’s in this garden, surrounded by bluebells and buttered dinner rolls, that Soonyoung’s heart flitters to life.

 

In a quiet suburban apartment, far from Hogwarts, an owl taps at the window.

Jeonghan yawns and shuffles over, clicking the lock and sliding the window up. “Ugh, damn owls, disturbing my sleep. I liked it better when they only delivered in the morning. Screw-” 

But his breath is caught in his throat as he reads the print on the letter in the owl’s claws.

_To: Jeonghan_

_From: Jisoo_

Grabbing the envelope at once, to the indignant squawk of Jisoo’s owl, he tears it open excitedly and unfolds the letter. Jisoo’s smooth, curving script stares back at him.

_Dear Jeonghan,_

_Merry Christmas to you, too! Say hello to your parents for me._

_I want to spend the holidays with you, too! I miss you already. Keep me in your thoughts, okay?_

_I’m sorry that this letter is so short, but I’m rather ungraceful in writing. Please find enclosed your Christmas gift._

_Much love,_

_Jisoo._

Jeonghan reaches into the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper. To his surprise, it unfolds itself, forming a crane. Its paper wings shimmer with magic; enchanted by Jisoo’s skilled hands. The crane stretches them a few times before flapping them; it hovers clumsily in the air, then soars out the open window. Jeonghan watches it fly up, up, up into the twinkling stars.

_Happy holidays, Jisoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Yo, lowkey really late for this but Happy Holidays, guys ^^ I hope you like the story so far; expect a lot of dumb and oblivious Soonyoung in the future ;)


End file.
